All My Senses
by Neiti Louhi
Summary: Ichigo x Rukia stuff, various genres, angst, humor [Chapter 4: Rukia's hungry. What does Ichigo do now?]
1. Cry For Help

_**  
**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any characters. (cry)_

_Hello there! smile_

_This is actually my first Bleach fan fic and so I'm not very sure what to think about it..._

_AND: Since English is not my first language (by the way it's German ;)) this is supposed to contain mistakes even if my English exchange student read and corrected it... If someone want to correct my writings please tell me, I would be totally glad._

_This is a birthday present for my dear friend Knuffelchen! hug kiss_

_Now please enjoy:)

* * *

_

_**Cry For Help**_

The faint light of the streetlamp shines through the half opened window and draws long, dark shadows on floor and walls. Not even the bulb is turned on and due to that the black shapes appear to be changed into all devouring monsters. In every corner lurks the darkness and want to eat everything, devour everything, not letting anybody go.

_Someone is crying..._

I hear it very clearly, even if it's quiet, a suppressed sob. It melts with the darkness, impossible to miss it. Tears up my soul, breakes my heart. And I can't do anything to make it stop. Everything I can do is hating myself for my inactivity. I detest this "something" inside me, that hinders me from comforting _her_.

_Kuchiki Rukia is crying..._

There are just a few steps which are seperating me from her and actually I just want to bridge this distance, dry the tears. She tries not showing it to anybody, to suffer in silence. She surely never forgave me, if she knew, that I know it... that she's crying. But nevertheless I can't do anything different, because the desire is too strong.

_The wish for comfort..._

I stand up slowly and sneak through the room. With every footstep the planks creak low under my feet, she must have already noticed that I'm here. Or doesn't she notice it under all those tears?

_Tears in the darkness..._

I stop in front of the door and I hesitate, This something inside me keeps me from opening the closet. Why? Because I'm scared of what's behind? Rukia is always intelligent and strong, perhaps that is why I don't understand why she's crying.

_Those who are crying are weak..._

Is that really true? Doesn't it take more greatness to show your feelings? That means trust... and trusting somebody is hard. It means facing the challenges and not running away. To go through everything and open yourself to others.

_Those who are crying are strong..._

I stay motionless in front of the closet, not able to force myself to do something, allthough I really would like to. Right behind this door is Kuchiki Rukia and she's crying, that's what makes me hesitate. I'd like to help her but I do not even know whether she wants help, _my_ help.

_Afraid of hatred..._

After minutes, maybe hours, of hesitating accompanied by her low sobs I bring myself to do what I really want to do. I open the door. Rukia is slowly turning to me and looks at me. I've never seen her like this before. She looks full of confusion, desperation and something like... loneliness.

_Feelings, impossible to oppose them..._

She knels in front of me, her hands clenched to fists, her face turned to me, her moist eyes focused on me. Her face is wet from the tears, she bites her lower lip and turns away. Maybe I was really right and now she can't bear looking at me, so she's looking away mute full of effort, numb staring at the gloom, when another silent teardrop runs down her cheek. I just can't do anything different.

_Feelings, impossible to resist..._

Without thinking I take her by her shoulders and pull her to me. My arms gently keeping her I hold her calm and instead of pushing me away she rests her head down on my shoulder. The lamplight outside flickers when she slowly begins to cry. Kuchiki Rukia cries lying in my embrace. Her clenched hands at my back gradually relax and her breathing becomes normal.

_Help, you're yearning for..._

Finally I dare looking at her face. The tears begin already to dry when she opens her dark eyes and looks at me directly, like she could see to the bottom of my soul, like she knew all my secrets, like she knew me better than everyone else.

_That thing called 'love'..._

Her facial expression brightens and she looks like she is smiling to herself. She doesn't seem to want to be alone and I don't want to leave her alone so I pull her closer to me. Almost carefully she replies to my embrace, I don' t want to give up on her, not today and never. I'm almost afraid to lose her.

_Never let each other go again..._

Gently I pick her up and I carry her to my bed, she doesn't fightme, she just lays her arms around my neck and sighs softly. When I set her down she crawls under the covers, still smiling to herself. I follow her and when she snuggles up to me I eventually ask her.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because I just thought, that I love you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Owari

* * *

So what you think? And if anyone want to read the German version please tell me. 

Please review. Thanks. -


	2. Struggle For Power

_Well... Hi! -wave- _

_Here's another drabble and... eww... it's supposed to be some kind of funny and so I hope you'll like it. But in fact I'm not very sure about it so if you'd like to please just tell me your opinion. Thanks._

_Oh, by the way... Nobody corrected this one so it may contain a lot of mistakes... I still need a beta-reader... ;;_

_pairing: sliiiiiiight Ichigo x Rukia If you do have an excellent imagination! XD  
warnings: extreme senselessness...?  
spoilers: no._  
_genre: humor_

_Thanks to all reviewers. I love your reviews. I'm always happy when I read them. -smile-_

_serenity-chan: Happy you liked it. :) _

_DeathAngel-Lavenda: So here's one more. Thanks for the comment._

_seal-chan: I hope you'll like this one though it's not an angsty drabble... ;)_

_Kookie315: Thanks for this really kind review! YEAH! It saved my day! XD_

_ Disclaimer: I don´t own Bleach and I don´t earn money with this story... sad but true... ;)  
_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Struggle For Power**  
-23.6.05-_

"Ichigo! Give that back right now!"

Angrily Rukia had clenched a hand and held it furiously towards him.

"RIGHT NOW!" she yelled with an unnaturally high-pitched voice and for confirming her statement she stamped her foot noisily on the floor. The adressed one kept his hand raised and just said with an evil grin:"Let me think about it one minute..."

Teasing her he drew his eyebrows and frowned.

"Well... no," he eventually finished the short quietness, that was underlined by Rukia's fuming. She glared at him and appeared to think about just beating Ichigo unconscious and taking what she wanted to have but obviously she gave up on this thought since she stood on her tiptoe and stretched herself as high as she could, one hand waving in the space. Ichigo knocked out on the floor was probably a little too conspicious but he anyhow wondered why none of his siblings came to have a look on this "very high frequency-voice", it was quite impossible to miss.

She slightly bent her knees and jumped springy in the height to grab the desired object which Ichigo got in safety just in time with a wide grin on his face.

"You damn promised it!" Rukia hissed with this unbearable high-pitched voice.

"One minute! I surely NEVER promised to let you do the hell on earth on me!"

"You. Said. I. Am. Allowed. To," she mumbled angrily, trying not to kill him what seemed quite impossible for her how her glaring eyes showed him.

Yeah, of course he _had_ promised it and he knew that he actually had to keep this promise, but that... He shivered. No, no way he would let that happen, he hated breaking promises but that... no! Rukia in the meantime was raging, if that would continue in this way, someone surely would take a look on this soon, Yuzu or Karin, and then he had to imagine a very good excuse or to explain everything. That would be awful but even better than the other option.

He listened, what was that? Could it be possible? Was that... silence?

He looked down at Rukia, she had crossed her arms and she slightly frowned, thinking strenuous about something, probably making weird plans again. Then all happened in a split second. With a superhuman speed she stamped on Ichigo's foot. The attacked one gasped of surprise and pain, and he was indiscribable shocked when he dropped the embodiment of power. Quickly Rukia grabbed it when it was still falling through the air, and jumped hasty to the couch where she hugged the remote control with a triumphng smile, before she radiant with joy turned the TV on. She nearly had a crush on the "picture box" and actually Ichigo wasn't against letting Rukia watch TV but why for heaven's sake it had to be _this _of all shows!

When the first tones of the annoying opening melody reached his ear he gave up, now it was too late anyhow. He sighed in resignation and sat down beside Rukia. She watched the screen with a very content smile and when Ichigo glanced at her he didn't know exactly why he was hating watching TV with Rukia that much. Happily she turned to him, and when she saw the thoughtless smirk on his face, she said cheerfully:

"So you see? When you're honest you're liking Chappy the Rabbit, too!"

Oh yeah! He rembered! THAT was why he was hating it!

-Owari-

* * *

Hmm... maybe the next will be set in an different genre again...? I'll think about it. :) Thank you for reading. 


	3. Memoria

_Ah! Hi! I didn't update for a long time, I'm really sorry. But here is another story and... I'll try to update the next one faster._

_Pairing: Ichigo x Rukia  
Warnings: Well... a little angsty...? Maybe a little?  
Spoilers: From chapter 50 onwards, set pre-soul society arc  
Genre: Drama_

_Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any characters. -still cries- _

**_Thanks to reviewers:_**

_Larka14: Oh, make Isshin in a drabble? Hmm... I'll think about it... But should it be the cool "new" Isshin or the old donkey one:)_

_DeathAngel-Lavenda: So you liked it:D_

_Kuu-sama: Yeay, Chappy is pretty cool... XD_

_anGel Hinaningyou: Thank you, I'm still happy when someone reviews because of chapter 1. :)_

_sinmay: Thanks a lot, your corrections were really helpful, I'll try to improve but I can't guarantee something. Please help me again. :D And actually I don't know if there's Chappy in the human world but Chappy is just that great that it should be everywhere! XD_

_animefreak-shinobi: Really, really, really, really, really glad you liked it! ;) So see, I updated._

_**Here we go!** _

* * *

_**Memoria**_

_**  
**_

A noisy knock at the door rudely awakes me from my early morning's doze. It's like that every day, and bit by bit, I begin to forget that it could be different, that so many things could be different from now. Just like every other morning. I open the door furiously and shout at Ichigo that he should be more quiet. Like usual he comments that remark with a grunt and offers me the plate with the breakfast. I eat up silently before I leave the room on my familiar, alernative way. I think I used to be quiet more often the last time, but I hope that Ichigo didn't notice anything. I listen up when a voice reaches my ear, of course it is his.

"Rukia! Wait a sec!"

I wait for him to catch up to me and I continue listening.

"Is it possible that you've gotten more quiet the last few days?"

Inside I wince. Am I really that bad in hinding it? I feel that I'm trembling with tenseness when I reply slightly hesitating.

"No, everything's alright. What should be wrong?"

He shrugs.

"Dunno. Just a feeling."

He buries his hands in the pockets of his trousers and walks quietly besides me.

Did he worry about me? Does he care for me?

I'm smiling faintly. It actually seems that he can read me like a book, but I won't tell him.

He wouldn't understand.

He wouldn't understand why I don't sleep at night anymore.

He wouldn't understand why I'm sitting in front of his bed and watch him.

He wouldn't understand that I have to go away.

If he knew, he would try to hold me back. But I have to go, I know that I have to. He can do as less as I can to prevent it, so it's better he doesn't hear anything about it. It's better for him to forget me and I'm really hoping that he does.

But why does my heart ache due to that thought even if I hope so badly?

Perhaps it's my own selfishness that my soul won't endure to be seperated from him, and my heart will cry when he forgets me. When he just lives on like nothing had ever happened. So I will cling to my memories and that's why I'm sitting in front of his bed and why I'm watching his sleeping face. I try to imprint every detail in my mind, every shade, every triviality. Maybe it's my weakness that hinders me from facing the truth and makes me escaping from reality. But I won't forget what it meant to me being with Ichigo. So I sneak to his bed every night and I don't do anything but watching him.

I don't want to forget.

At school they also ask me whether something is wrong with me. Is it that hard for me to play the role of the giggling school girl? It probably is, but I try to assure them that everything is all right. Everything is all right, isn't it? It's okay to leave anything behind and return to soul society, isn't it?

Neither I want to forget this school and my friends, nor the troubles and the rumours. Somehow I became used to them and so I'll miss them, too. There are so many things I want to remember to the end of time, but especially I want to remember him.

Therefore this night is like the night before.

I won't forget.

Sometimes I believe this certainty made it easier to made my decision, but on the other hand I know that it isn't a decision, but a moment which I'm putting off. The longer I'm putting it of, the nearer it comes, unstoppable, like the cruel sound of a clock.

That is why it's always the same every night. I tell myself it was like every other night even if I feel that it's not. Something is different. And then I perceive what is different.

He slowly opens his eyes and looks at me directly when he pulls me down to him. I feel his warm breath on my skin and I see strands of my hair brushing his cheeks. I just slightly realize what happens when he leans up to me and kisses me. I just know one thing; I don't want to let this moment pass by, but when he leaves me I come aware of everything I have to let go.

I don't want to go away.

He would say that I should stay.

But I have to go.

And I know one thing.

I won't forget.

-Owari-

* * *

If you liked it please review. Thanks a loooooot! XD  



End file.
